1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for judging color of an object (the color difference) using a color camera or a color sensor and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Various color judging methods using a color camera or sensor have been developed. For example, there has been known a binary color difference judgment wherein a color difference between an object and a reference sample is measured, the measured color difference is compared with a predetermined value and a judgment in two ways of OK and NO is made according to the result of comparison.
However, such a simple method as mentioned above often fails in obtaining a credible judgment with a high accuracy since the color of an object accompanies with a certain vagueness. This is especially true in such a case that a delicate color difference due to dyeing specks of cloth or between respective lots of cloth is to be judged.
Accordingly, in such a case, the visual examination by an expert is done actually to guarantee the credibility in the color difference judgment.
However, the visual examination includes variety due to personal difference and/or time series resulting in insufficient credibility and stability.